


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 7: First Meeting

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 7, First Meeting, Nervous alphys as always, Sans is a scientist, Sans stop teasing this poor nervous mess!, Still so similar to me, prompts, scientists - Freeform, underprompt, undertale prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: It's the first day of Alphys in the lab!And the first thing Sans finds to do is to mispronounce her name, and perhaps to analyze a little too closely her soul as well.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys & W. D. Gaster & Sans
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 16





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 7: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, Alphys is such a mood, really.
> 
> Why is she so similar to me!!!???
> 
> … I should listen to the advice of Snas and be more confident…

Alphys is very anxious about this new position.  
She doesn't think she would be hired to become an assistant to the royal scientist!  
What if...  
What if she screws it up? What if she's too clumsy? Or too dreamy? Or what if she makes big mistakes?  
What if she...  
She tries to calm down in front of the lab door.  
She puts her lab coat back on properly, paying attention to her appearance.  
It's an important job.  
Oh my God, what is she doing here? How did she end up making this choice?!

*...hello?

The door is open, and it looks like someone's watching her from where she's standing, a skeleton.  
Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.  
What the hell did she do?!  
Look at her! She looks ridiculous, for sure he thinks she's not worth the job, that she shouldn't be here, that she belongs back in the garbage...

*..you should come in.  
"Y-Y-Yes!"

She's ridiculous, and embarrassing, even to herself.  
What is she doing here? This is insane. She should leave, she shouldn't embarrass them any longer, with her problems and her incompetence.

*so...

She blinks, while the skeleton is talking to her.  
He seems to be about the same size as her. His desk seems to be a real mess, with papers, wrappers, and even dangerous solutions occupying the whole desk.

*you're the new assistant, right? alfuss.  
"...A-Alphys."  
*sure, alfuss.

His smile seems to get bigger.  
But not Alphys'.  
She's already the joke of the team.  
She should just give up, why...

*so. gaster said you're doing pretty good in monster biology. life science. that's not bad. we're more physicists here, haha. it'll be a change to see other people who are good at other things.  
"...Y-Yeah..."

*...alright, alfuss. your desk is right there. you're free to personalize it.

He looks at the notes before throwing them into... a kind of tornado behind him.  
He seems to be a walking disaster.

*gaster will supervise you, and assign you what you need to do. we still have a lot of work to do.  
"Al...Alright."  
*anyway. i'm sans. sans the skeleton, nice to meet ya.

He reaches out to her, she reaches back, shy and hesitant.

"...Alphys..."  
*...  
*i work with gaster on the CORE, but i'm more specialized in soul science, heh. maybe we'll end up working together. welcome to the team, i'm the only one on a break right now, but the others will see you and introduce themselves later.

He yawns.  
She nods.

*...i'm not a soul specialist for nothing. so ...

He looks at her.

*why are you so mad at yourself?

Alphys is silent.  
He says nothing, playing with a paper ball, but his gaze never leaves her.

*you said nothing, but your soul she hides absolutely nothing. ya know...

He throws the paper ball in the trash can nearby, he whispers a "strike" as it falls right into the trash can.

*self-deprecating is hard to fight, but... it won't help you.  
"...Uhm..."  
*stop thinking so bad about yourself alright?

He smiles at her.

*i'm sure you're a very competent person, the answers on your admission test are impressive.

Alphys smiles nervously back at him.

*be more confident, alright?

The door opens.

"💧︎︎✌︎︎☠︎︎💧︎︎✏︎︎ 💧︎︎❄︎︎⚐︎︎🏱︎︎ ☹︎︎✌︎︎☪︎︎✋︎✋︎︎☠︎︎☝︎︎ ✌︎︎☼︎︎⚐︎︎🕆︎︎☠︎︎👎︎︎✏︎︎"  
*sure, pops.

Alphys is watching the one who just came in.

  
Is it **G̴̨̠̰͈̻̮̟͇̤̗͌̋͐̔̒͛̆͗̈́̕͜͝͠͝a̸̧̨͔̫̭̞͖̟͍͕̣͓̳̲͐s̴̺̬̹͚̞̠̝̘̹̜̞͍̆͐͋̎̓͗̊͛̚͘͜͜͝͝ͅt̴͙̀̐̒͑̑̎͋͐̂̊̇̈́͜ẻ̵̢̨͍̫̩̞̰͌̈́ͅŗ̴̱̟͈̞̯̪̞͕̖̤̖̪͌̋̎͜͝ͅ**?

_ _ _  
Alphys opens her eyes.  
It looks like she fell asleep in front of her computer last night.  
Her first encounter with Sans, huh...   
_Hold on..._  
 _Why does that memory... seem so blurry?_  
 _Weird._


End file.
